Recently, there has been significant growth in the number and complexity of automobile electronic control units (ECUs) and associated circuits. A typical ECU is connected to a number of other ECUs, various sensors, and loads. Many of these connections involve dedicated wiring and wire connections, increasing the possibility of, and potential locations for, wiring problems onboard the vehicle.
Vehicle wiring and connector faults occur at irregular and unpredictable intervals. Using conventional methods, such faults are difficult to locate. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a simple, low-cost method for locating wiring connector faults within a vehicle subsystem. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.